Reflexiones
by clea everlasting
Summary: Loki ha cambiado, de eso no hay duda, y con ello,sus reflexiones, que le pasará por la cabeza?


:Prólogo:

El viento frio acariciaba sus mejillas , mientras andaba sin saber a donde iba, sus pensamientos se desenvolvian entre un arco iris de sensaciones, amarillas,verdes,azules,negras y..rojas. Su vida parecia estar bañada durante un largo tiempo de negro y colores oscuros, pero, en el lugar donde al principio le era suplicio la existencia, habia encontrado nuevos colores cálidos, sensaciones que ahora, parecian de verdad. Nunca se habia sentido tan a gusto, a pesar de siempre haber tenido atención, de haber hecho cuanto le placia, a pesar de eso, solo parecia una aparencia mera, la popularidad...pero en Migrad, las cosas habian cambiado, en un primer momento soledad, tristeza e incomprensión..pero luego, habia dejado de estar solo. Paseaba bajo aquel cielo que empezaba a ser grisáceo, sin duda una tormenta pronto llegaría, y él, estaría bajo ella. Los árboles bailaban al son del viento, mientras él los contemplaba, podia ver como todo era aquí diferente o...sería el el que es diferente, nunca se habia parado a pesar o admirar lo que le rodeaba, más alla de las mujeres. El viento seguia acariciando su rostro, mientras su expresión no era de tristeza o añoranza, esta vez, una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, estaba contento, el lo sabia. Su vida era casi plena ahora, en este lugar ricondito de los nueve mundos.

Siguió andando, no es que tuviese alguna razon para hacerlo, pero le apetecia, era algo tan simple como eso. No habia casi nadie en las calles, seria por la tormenta que se avecinaba o era él el único que necesitaba hacer esto, dar este paseo? Se detuvo a mirar el reloj que habia en ese edificio, pronto ella acudiria a verlo, encontrándose que el no estaba alli...qué pensara ella al no verme?..Se preguntó el detective.

Ya habia admitido la necesidad de tenerla a su lado, Mayura se habia acercado más a el que cualquier persona que lo conociese, aún con siglos, y a pesar de no saber la verdad, quien era el en realidad, ella lo conocia. A veces esto lo asustaba, como ella podia conocerle tan bien, como aquella chica podia ver en su alma.

Suigio andando bajo el cielo tormentoso, sus pies lo llevaban sin rumbo, daba igual el caminor a seguir, no tenia predilección por ninguno. Las hojas de los árboles caian sobre él, mientras las ramas se mecian con el viento. Loki seguia sumiso en sus pensamientos...Extraño, todo era tan extraño..sabia que habia cambiado y aun contento de eso, tenia miedo. Ahora era cuando más miedo tenia, el rechazo, el impedimento..miedo a la muerte, él nunca lo habia tenido, su larga vida eterna lo liberaba de pensar en eso, pero él tenia miedo de la muerte.

Noto como el miedo lo invadio paralizándolo, su pecho le dolia. Pero, qué podia él hacer? Podia hacer algo?. Y de pronto se quedo sin pensamientos, mientras sus ojos habian dado en los de alguien.

" Mayura" susurro el detective.

Mayura se acercó a él al principio con enfado y luego con preocupación. Le decia que por que no la habia esperado, en un primero momento regañándole, pero luego, lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo temblo con él.

" Pense que quizás tu.."

El sabia que significaban esas torpes palabras.

Loki necesitó abrazarla tanto o más que ella a él. Y la sorprendio cuando en susurros le dijo: " gracias, Mayura"

Mayura lo miraba atentamente, que habia ocurrido, algo ocurria, eso era seguro, a su amigo le debia pasar algo, su mirada y aquellas palabras lo delataban, mientras que su cuerpo lo verificaba, sus cortos brazos la rodeaban como podia, con fuerza, con nostalgia, con miedo, tantas sensaciones ella encontró en él en ese momento.

N/a: Pues hasta ahí el prólogo, ya entendereis a qué me refiero con miedo a la muerte Gracias a las personas que me dejan review, sin duda algo indispensable para animar a las personas que escribirmos cosas asi.

Siento la demora en publicar algo, pero ya avise que estaria muy liada y esta semana he estado trabajando todo el puente, espero actualizar algo más en poco tiempo.


End file.
